Infinite Cruelty
by Magical443
Summary: This story takes place near the end of the war when Zuko joins th Avatar ,with a little help from Katara he realizes his father wont welcome him home even when he has the Avatar . So what happens whenKatara is captured and forced to Duel the fire lord....
1. Chapter 1

Summary : this story takes place at the very end of the war . Zuko has joined Katara , Aang , and Sokka in order to stop the Fire Lord when Zuko realizes with a little help form Katara he will still be banished even after he turns in the Avatar . But Katara

Hi Peoples before you say anything this is my first fanfic on here so critiscm is welcomed flames are not thanks , Magical443

Is captured and is going to be forced to duel with the Fire Lord himself .Can Zuko

Save her before its too late ? or will she have to duel the Feared Fire Lord

Prolouge

Katara woke up and stretched, her Ice blue eyes held a flicker of surprise when she saw that camp had been packed up and the boys were already awake , even Sokka was awake.

She quickly got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up and neatly fastened it together,

Then she saw Aang , Zuko, and Sokka hurridley eating their breakfast . She sat down beside them and hugged zuko and began eating " You slept really Late Katara " !

Aang piped in her icy blue eyes met his gray ones and she smiled " I don't know

why I selpt so late Aang" ,she yawned," I guess I was just tired " . "Tired ! "

Sokka laughed " You snored like Appa last night , Katara ! " , Katara glared at sokka

And splashed ice cold water in his face from her canteen . "Ka-tara ! " Sokka spluttered

"wh-y did y-ou do th-at ! " he said his teeth chatering . She just fell over laughing , and laughed even harder when momo landed on his head and seemed to mock the now freezing teen warrior . Zuko rolled his eyes and said " Come on we better get moving "

and started walking up towards Appa , Katara and Aang followed , but Aang turned around and said "Coming Sokka ?" . Sokka nodded and quickly followed them, After

that it was a pretty normal day after that Aang sat at the front steering Appa and always

seemed to remain positive and cheery , Katara and Sokka sat at the back arguing about

some of the pettiest things like about how much sokka ate all of their supplies , and Zuko

, well pretty musch just tried to put up with them all and not lose his temper when Momo would jump on his head or drop fruit on his head . They continued flying towards their goal the North Pole so Aang could learn waterbending , but little did they know someone was watching them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are all the preparations in order ?" a cold voice said "Yes sir " another voice just as cold said "good , bring them to me " the first voice said . heavy footsteps echoed through the

all and the door opened and shut and then pure utter silence


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and if you like this one you like Colors of the Wind my other story

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chp.1

Zhao smiled in triumph , finally they had spotted the flying bison that belonged to the Avatar . "Captain ! get ready to shoot that bison down !" the captain did as he was toldAnd waited for the signal the admiral smiled and nodded they released the catupaults"Goodbye Avatar " Zhao mumbled to himself

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you hear something Katara ?" Sokka asked " Yes ! I hear your big mouth !"she said Sokka gave her a glare and continued munching on Leechy nuts . "Come on guys stop fighting " Aang said cheerfully "it's a beautiful day. " Aang received glares form Sokka and Katara as well as Zuko , and Appa groaned while Momo purred and cocked his head to the side . Sokka turned around and shrieked " Yeah! A beautiful day to be shot out of the sky kinda day ! " Aang whirled around and so did Katara and Zuko their eyes widened in shock

"Aang look out ! " she cried Aang began dodging the flaming rocks as fast as he could .

Suddenly Katara lost her footing "woah help ! " she hung on to the edge of the saddle"hang on Katara !" she looked up to see Sokka handing her a rope Zuko got ready to grab her when the rope snapped "Help! " she screamed she grabbed Appa's fur and tried to hang on but her hands slid through the oily fur and she fell into the freezing water below"Katara ! " Zuko yelled he looked for her in the vast ocean below , Katara slipped under the water unable to swim any longer she saw she was far away from the bottom that was good she couldn't feel anything the water was so cold suddenly she blacked out when she felt a hand grab her out of the water

Sango- thanks for reviewing , and thanks for the critisim ! hope this is better


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.2 awakenings

Katara groggily opened her eyes _Where am I ? _she thought after a couple minutes her eyes adjusted keenly to the darkness she gasped , she saw a small cell with iron sidings

A very small window with bars allowed fresh air to come through the bars with little sunlight as possible . She was sitting on a small bed , no it wasn't even a bed , it was more like a cot and that's pretty much all she saw . She heard the door open and saw Zhao walk in _Oh great what does ugly boy want ?_ . She looked up at him and said "where

Am I ? " she mentally kicked her self for being so stupid , but it just came out that way.

"you're my prisoner ,well just till we get to the fire nation " He said "You will be dueling the fire Lord himself " Katara knew her eyes widned in shock "Why " she asked shakily ." You think I know that " he answered and walked out leaving Katara to wonder

in darkness

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko was pacing around in Appa's saddle and Sokka was looking at the ocean while Aang was steering "Zuko, your'e going to make a hole in the saddle " Sokka said

"Well ! she fell off a flying bison into the coldest ocean around ! " Zuko throwing his hands in the air in annoyance at Sokka."Calm down Zuko " Aang said trying to keep

his cheerful attitude , but he too was also concerned for Katara.Heooked around and he samething "Hey look ! a ship ! " Aang said and pointed at it the other two boys

looked at it " It's a fire nation ship " Zuko said " Let's check it out " said Sokka

"maybe they have Katara " Aang slowly pulled up beside the boat and zuko , sokka , and

Aang got off and appa flew off " Alright follow me " Zuko said Sokka was about to protest but Aang gave him a look that made him sigh in defeat and follow him .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara was cold , hungry , and drenched in sea water she was just about to go to sleep when she heard a thud and a startled yelp she backed away in a corner and she saw a

Face appear in the window , she froze, she couldn't believe it was ….

Cliffy !evil laugh Oh and I'm sorry bout' the wait I went on vacation


End file.
